Reconnecting
by XsandraX
Summary: This story is set 10 years after Ogami and Sakura went their separate ways. ( I know, i'm terrible at summaries)


**Hey everyone! It's been at least a year since this manga finished and even though it didn't exactly end the way that many hoped it would i really missed it so i decided to make this fanfiction. Please tell me what you think of this and i hope you'll enjoy it.****  
**

10 years, it had been already a decade since Ogami and the others left, she could have sworn that it didn't feel like 10 years at all. Sakura sat on the edge of her bed remembering how the first days after they'd left felt like, those terrible first days when she would wake up thinking to be in her beloved's arms but instead she found herself alone in a lifeless house. What she had seen and experienced made it impossible for her to return back to her life before she met him. Sakura got up, opened her wardrobe, picked up a small box opened it and retrieved a picture, it was of her and everyone in one of those rare moments of peace they had, those times seemed like a distant memory now, locked away hidden in the wardrobe. She sometimes wondered if Ogami was okay and if maybe he ever remembered that night they shared before he left...

**flashback**

_They had just had a party to celebrate that everything was back to normal, everyone drank a lot of booze, Ogami included, almost everyone had passed out exect Sakura and Ogami. Maybe it was because he had drunk too much, or maybe because he knew that he would have to leave her tomorrow but he suddenly crushed his lips on hers. At first she was shocked but after a bit she kissed him back, what first started out to be an innocent kiss was turning into something more passionate until they had to break the contact to take in some oxygen. Ogami picked her up and brought her to his bedroom, when he put her pack on the ground they started making out again whilst going towards the bed, when they reached it Sakura fell on bed and Ogami hovered on top of her covering her neck and jaw with butterly kisses. Ogami then remembered that the next day he would have to leave her and he felt guilty that he didn't tell her before but he didn't want to have the last memory of her sad._

_''Ogami what's wrong?'' Sakura said when she noticed that he stiffened so he smiled lovingly to her and kissed her gently._

_''I love you.'' She blushed and returned the kiss._

_''I love you too'' That night they made love for the first time and fell asleep in each other's embrace._

**end of flashback**

Under the other pictures and objects she found his glove, it was one of her most prized possesions yet she had to hide it. A knock on the door startled her so she ran to the wardrobe and quickly placed the box where it was before.

''Come in.'' A little girl walked in and looked concerned.

''Mom are you okay?'' Sakura noticed that she was out of breath so she took a deep breath and smiled.

''Don't worry i'm fine, did you need something Yumika?''

''I wanted to ask you if could go play with Mimori after school?''

''Of course but be careful and be home in time for dinner, okay?''

''Yes, i'm going to school now.''

''Have a great day sweetie.''

Yumika left the house and Sakura sighed in relief, she was really close to seeing that box. Yumika was 9 years old now, she has long black hair and peircing blue eyes like her father. When she was smaller she noticed that she has Ogami's same power, even though it was always a possibility she had hoped that she wouldn't inherit her father's powers but fortunately from a young age she was able to teach Yumika not to use it in front of others. She remembered how Ogami or the other power users were never able to live a normal life because they were always fighting but up until now thanks to her parents' support she had been able to provide this life for her.

**flashback**

_3 months had passed since they left and Sakura moved back in with her parents, it had been difficult to go back to her normal life but with time it got easier with school and her friends. She was practising kick boxing that afternoon when all of a sudden she felt dizzy and then felt nauseous so she ran to the nearest trash can and emptied her stomach content, she was confused but convinced herself that she was fine. This routine kept going on for the rest of the week until Aoba saw her and got worried, Sakura reassured her but after she accidentaly told her how long this had been going on Aoba insisted on taking her to the hospital. At the hospital she and Aoba waited until the doctor told them to come in and Sakura sat down._

_''How can i help you?''_

_''I have been feeling dizzy and nauseous this week.''_

_''Okay then i'll draw out some blood and do some test, are you sexually active?''_

_''Right now? No.''_

_''Okay then i'll come back with the results later.'' The doctor took the blood and left the room, after a few minutes while waiting for the results Aoba started wondering why her friend said 'right now' but then it hit her._

_''Oh my god you had sex with Ogami?'' Sakura's face turned red as a tomato and tried to deny it._

_''How can you be so sure?''_

_''It's written all over your face.''_

_''I'm sorry i didn't tell you but it was only once and we were drunk.''_

_''It's okay but did he use a condom?''_

_''I'm not sure..'' Aoba was about to say something but the doctor came in with the results._

_''Sakurakouji san you are 12 weeks pregnant, i will give you some vitamins that should help for the morning sickness.'' The doctor left and the room filled with silence._

_''Well i guess he didn't .''_

_''How? It was only one time. What am i going to do?'' Aoba went to Sakura's side and hugged her to try to stop her from crying._

''Don't worry you're not alone, whatever you decide to do we will all support you.'' Sakura calmed down and wiped her eyes.

_''Thank you.'' _

_The months following were very stressful, her parents took it well and proposed to help to take care of the baby after it was born so that she could still be in school. Her friends supported her during the pregnancy and thanks to the fact that her belly didn't show much she was able to go to school for most of it. It was one saturday afternoon, she was sitting on the sofa rubbing her baby bump, she had decided to keep the baby's gender a secret but the due date was near so she would get to know soon enough. At one point she started feeling pain, thinking it was probably normal she decided to go to bed and sleep it off but when she got up her waters broke so she called her parents who came to her in no time. At the hospital she remembered being taken to another room because she had to do a C-section and then they sayng that she was losing a lot of blood, she was afraid and wished that Ogami could be there for her just to hold her hand and then she blacked out. When she woke up again she found herself in a hospital room, there was no one with her until a few minutes later a nuse came in carrying a baby._

_''Sakurakouji san, how are you feeling?''_

_''A bit tired but otherwise i'm fine.''_

_''Would you like to hold your daughter?'' _

''Yes.'' Sakura couldn't believe it, she was a mother, when she held her baby for the first time she felt happiness that she hadn't felt for a long time.

''Your parents are taking care of some papers, do you want me to call them?''

''Yes thank you.'' The nurs_e nodded and got out, Sakura held her daughter and smiled at her, she already knew what her name would be._

_''Hey Yumika, i'm so happy that i can finally hold you. The truth is that i'm scared that you might be like him and not be able to have a normal life but i promise you that no matter what powers you may have i will protect you and love you either way, most importantly i'll make sure that you have what your father wasn't able to have, a family._

**end of flashback**

When she finished school she decided to become a doctor in order to help people, it took a long time but now she was finally a doctor. Sakura realised that if she didn't get moving she would be late for work so she got ready and went to work.

* * *

**in a dark alley of the city**

Toki was walking to the meeting point, he hadn't been here for a very long time and he didn't understand why Heike called him back here so suddenly. When he got there he heard someone arguing and saw that Yuikihina and Prince dono were having an arguement, behind her were Kouji and Yuuki.

''What's going on why are you guys here too?''They heard foot steps and when they turned around to see who it was they saw Ogami.

''Let me guess Heike asked you to come too.'' From the shadows Heike came out.

''I thought that it was better to do this when everyone was here...''


End file.
